


Courage is You & Me

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: One love.Two perspectives.





	Courage is You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Faith,
> 
> I went ahead and went an unconventional route and created lyric poems in which song lyrics were used to create a final piece, or in this case, pieces. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy your reading!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day

Alex POV:  
I remember when you   
walked into my secret life  
I stare for a while,   
the world around us disappears  
Then I found you or did you find me  
I still remember when   
your kiss was so brand new

Never fell in love ‘cause I just cut loose  
But never when it comes to you  
Wasn’t like me to fall in love  
That’s just the way I was

But everywhere that I run to  
I’m coloured in again, in you

All I need is you,   
all I feel is you  
I got it all so deep,   
I can barely breath

You’re all that I can think about  
I get a rush when I’m with you  
You’re everything I never thought  
That I would ever find.

**********  
Maggie POV:

I love you but  
I shouldn’t have said it yet  
How can I put into words  
What I feel

I can’t keep my eyes off of you  
You gave me no other choice  
But to love you  
You steal my heart and  
Take my breath away  
I can’t breath   
Until you’re resting   
here with me

So it goes, some things are   
Meant to be  
I need that home,   
I’m coming home

We’ll be living for the love we have  
Hope this feeling lasts   
The rest of my life  
I’m ready to spend the rest  
Of my life with you

Just an ordinary day,  
Like when I met you.

___________________________________________

 

Alex’s Playlist:

1\. The Strange Familiar- Secret Life  
2\. Sarah Mclachlan- I Love You  
3\. The Young Romans- If I Had Made You Up  
4\. Cher & Peter Centra- Afterall  
5\. Broods- Heartlines  
6\. Selena- I’m Getting Used to You  
7\. Buddy Miller- I Can’t Get Over You  
8\. Novo Amor- Colourway  
9\. Ellie Goulding- Still Falling For You  
10\. Nikki Reed- All I’ve Ever Needed  
11\. Keith Urban- Habit of You  
12\. Mandy Moore- Crush  
13\. Cher- I Don’t Have to Sleep to Dream

 

___________________________________________  
Maggie’s Playlist:

1\. The Young Romans- Circles  
2\. N’Sync- A Little More Time On You  
3\. Lifehouse- You and Me  
4\. Grant Gustin- Runnin’ Home to You  
5\. Lifehouse- Everything  
6\. Dido- Here With Me  
7\. Pentatonix- Can’t Help Falling in Love  
8\. Sigma, Rita Ora- Coming Home  
9\. The Cranberries- Just My Imagination  
10\. Chantal K- Feels Like Home  
11\. Evan & Jaron- Crazy For This Girl  
12\. Nick Carter- I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> comments always welcome ;)


End file.
